


Reggie Stilinski's Family

by thek9kid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Family, Family Reunions, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Reggie is an Uncle, and very excited about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thek9kid/pseuds/thek9kid
Summary: It was the night before the Orpheum before they hopefully crossed over into the next world. It was Reggie’s last chance, his last chance to see his brother John. His only and last chance to tell his nephew, Stiles, he loves him. Even if they couldn’t hear him or see him. He needed to say it. He just needed to work up the courage to go in there first.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Reggie & Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I love Julie and the Phantoms and especially Reggie. I also just started watching Teen Wolf again and this crossover idea popped into my head. I hope you like it! Sheriff’s name is John, I just, I can’t think of him as a Noah, I just can’t.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope.

Reggie’s not sure how long he stood outside his brother’s house. The same one Reggie remembered from his life. The new house his brother moved into with his wife Claudia a few months after their marriage. He knew from the internet that she died almost a decade ago. The thought brought an ache to his heart. He liked Claudia, she was good for his brother. She always listened to Reggie, even when he called entirely too late on a weekday needing to talk to someone who hadn’t known him since he was in diapers.

He was a bit surprised John decided to stay in the same house. People seemed to move when their loved ones died, their parents did, Alex’s did. Only Luke’s parents and Julie’s family stayed, and now his brother. 

He could see inside from the open living room window. A man who had to be his brother was sitting on the couch, but he looked older, tired, sad. He still had a smile on his face, though as a teenager talked to him, animatedly waving his arms around to emphasize a point. That had to be his son, Reggie’s nephew, the one John and Claudia had been talking about wanting since before they were married.

The teenager, whose given name he knew he wouldn’t be able to pronounce even if he tried, he liked Stiles though, a family nickname Reggie had never used. He looked around his age, maybe a bit younger or older, it was hard to tell from this distance. Reggie, with Julie’s help, had stalked both of their social media accounts and found some superficial stuff about them, but that wasn’t enough, he knew people lied on social media, just presenting their happiest selves. He had to know, for sure that they were ok.

A more selfish part of him wanted to know if John remembered him. If there were photos of him on the walls or in photo albums. If he had told his son about his late rock star brother, or if he had just let his memory fade into the recess of his mind. Reggie just wanted to see his brother one more time before they played the Orpheum, before they crossed over, or faded from existence entirely. 

They seemed happy, seemed healthy, seemed like they were a good family from the little he gathered from the internet, and what he could see through the window. 

Reggie debated leaving then, his brother was ok now. What good would it do to torture himself by being around them when they couldn’t see or talk to him? Although he was usually cool with talking to lifers who couldn’t see him, like Ray and Julie’s classmates, he wasn’t sure he could take talking to his brother and not getting so much as a smile in return. John and Reggie hadn’t always had a close relationship with the ten years between them, but John always listened to him, always, even when Reggie was being annoying or goofy. 

He decided to pop in the house, just for a minute, just to see what they were talking about. Maybe take a peek into their bedrooms. Just to make sure his family was really ok and didn’t just seem like they were. 

Reggie knew from experience that appearances weren’t always what they seemed. His own family wasn’t as perfect as his parents liked to tell people they were.

He took a deep breath wishing he had let Alex and Luke come with him, or let Julie come with him and tell them about living in the house the band used to practice in. At least then he wouldn’t be alone right now. He tried writing a song or letter to his brother that Julie could have “found” but everything he wrote just sounded too cliched and too much like a goodbye he wouldn’t have needed to say in the nineties. All he really wanted to say was I love you and I miss you.

Still, this felt like something he had to face on his own. Tonight was his last chance to see his brother, to tell him he loved him. Even if John couldn’t hear him, he needed to say it. 

“C’mon Reg, it’s just John, and he can’t even see you. It’ll be fine,” he muttered to himself, trying to psych himself up.

With one final deep breath, he popped into the house.

What he hadn’t been expecting was for both his brother and nephew to be able to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Merry Christmas Eve! Happy Holidays! And Wondrous Winter Times! I always try to write a holiday fic in December and I never finish it by Christmas. Hopefully, I’ll have it done by New Years’ though. Also here in MN, it snowed! Just in time for Christmas! Thanks, Jack Frost! Enjoy Chapter two! I hope you like it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for the weird plot of this story, that’s all me.

The last thing John was expecting on an abnormally peaceful Saturday morning was a teenage boy appearing in his living room out of thin air, not three feet in front of him. Least of all that the boy looked exactly like his dead brother, down to the leather jacket, and red flannel.

John froze in shock as Stiles freaked out and screamed, the boy who looked just like Reggie screamed back, poofing out of the room as Stiles swung his bat at him. 

“Who the hell- how? What? Dad?” Stiles fumbled on his words before realizing his dad had barely moved an inch. “Dad are you ok?” he sat down next to him, shaking his shoulder.

John breathed in sharply before launching off the couch to the bookshelf in the corner, grabbing the red photo album, and flipping through it.

“What are you doing? A kid just materialized in our living room and you’re looking at old photos?”

“I have to know…” John muttered, flipping one more page, there. It was a photo snapped on their move-in day. In this very living room filled with boxes, John, Reggie, and Claudia sat on the floor. John attempting to wrestle the pepperoni pizza away from the teenager before he ate the whole thing.

“How…?” he whispered. Reggie was wearing the exact same clothes in the photo as the boy in the living room did not ten seconds ago, same leather jacket, red flannel, ripped black skinny jeans, the only difference was he was wearing a black shirt instead of a white one. He was even wearing the same necklace John gave him for his sixteenth birthday. It was definitely the same boy.

“Dad, that, how? Uncle Reggie’s dead…” Stiles said over his shoulder, coming to the same conclusion.

“I know son,” John didn’t have an explanation either, except, well... 

“Ghosts? Seriously?” Stiles groaned rubbing his forehead. 

John looked over at him and shrugged. A smile starting on his face, it may have been weird, and he wondered why now after 25 years, but it was nice to see his baby brother again. 

Over Stiles’ shoulder, he caught a glimpse of red and black, Reggie, or Reggie’s ghost, was peaking out from the hallway. He looked scared. John hated that they were the ones who put that look on his face, even if it was unintentional. 

“Reggie? You can come out. It’s ok,” John said, bumping Stilies shoulder.

“Uh, yeah! I promise I won’t scream or swing my bat at you again. I was just surprised,” Stiles added, though John could tell he was still wary of the ghost. 

Reggie grinned and ran over to them. “You lifers just love to scream at us ghosts, huh. Julie did the same thing, but we’re buds now, so it’s cool. The bat would’ve just gone through me anyway.” He shrugged and smiled at Stiles who John realized was a few inches taller than Reggie, that he was a year older than him now. Reggie would forever be frozen at seventeen, all because of some damn street hot dogs. The pain and anger, the unfairness of it all, that his baby brother would never grow up, came back to him.

Reggie turned to John and his smile softened. “Hey Jay,” he whispered. John’s grief and anger swept itself away and all he wanted to do was hug his little brother. John gasped at his old nickname, one that hadn’t been used since Reg died.

“Reggie,” he breathed, reaching a hand forward, forgetting he couldn’t touch him. His hand passed through Reggie’s shoulder, but he didn’t feel cold like he expected. His hand felt a bit tingly like someone ran their fingertips lightly over his entire hand. He gasped and Reggie stepped back. He wondered how Reggie felt when someone reached through him.

“Lifers?” Stiles asked.

Reggie grinned. “Oh, that’s fancy ghost lingo for the living.”

Stiles nodded his head, “Probably could have figured that one out,” he muttered.

“How are you here? It’s been 25 years. Have you been a ghost all this time?” John asked wondering if Reggie had been here all along and he just hadn’t been able to see him until now.

“Um no, I- after we died, we just floated out of the ambulance to this dark room where Alex cried, it only felt like an hour, but when we got out it had been 25 years. I’ve only been a ghost for a couple of months,” Reggie explained. John could see Stilies vibrating with questions but his son held back, for now at least. John wasn’t sure how long this would last. If he’d ever get to see Reggie again after tonight, he just wanted to soak in the sound of his voice.

“God I missed you,” John said feeling tears building in his eyes.

“I missed you too, and… I love you.” John gasped. “I know I didn’t say in much when I was alive and we didn’t see each other all that often after you moved out, but I love you so much. And I love you too, Stiles.” He smiled at Stiles who’s eyes widened. “I know we literally just met, but I always wanted to be an uncle and now I am. It’s just really great to meet you,” his voice wavered, his eyes glassy as tears built up behind his eyes. 

“You know my name?” Stiles asked.

Reggie blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, I kinda stalked you guys on social media, my friend Julie helped me. Until now she was the only lifer who could see us. Like I’m gonna need help pronouncing your real name, I know it was Claudia’s dad’s name, but I just called him M.” 

Stiles smiled and laughed, “Wow, we are defiantly related. And um, it’s really cool to meet you too. Dad’s told me a lot about you. And honestly, who else can say they have a Ghost Uncle, huh.” Stiles smirked, making an aborted motion with his arm like he was about to nudge Reggie’s shoulder and stopped remembering he couldn’t touch him. He skipping the part about his real name. John knew he didn’t really like people calling him by Mieczyslaw, he respected where it came from, even though he had never known his grandfather, but John knew it never felt like his own name.

John’s heart could burst with pride, he knew Stilies was still suspicious and understandably so given everything he’s been through, but he knew how important this was to his dad. And John knew he had always been curious about Reggie, tired to learn how to play the bass when he was ten because it was what Reggie played. Although he lost interest in that only a few months later. He knew he still listened to his demo cd. John listened to it too sometimes.

“Well, ya might not wanna tell people that. They’ll think you’re nuts,” Reggie said seriously sparking a laugh from them.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Stiles laughed. “So you said we, is that your bandmates Alex and Luke?” Stiles asked, when Reggie tilted his head in question he explained, “Dad told me about your band, Sunset Curve, and what happened to you guys.”

Reggie smiled sadly flicking his eyes over to John. “Yeah, um, we all died together that night and we came back as ghosts when… well it’s kind of a long story…” he said rubbing his neck.

“We have time,” John said, sharing a look with Stiles, who nodded back.

Reggie grinned and they moved back to the couch, Reggie taking a seat in the armchair. 

“Ok…” And they talked for what must have been hours. Reggie telling them about Julie, who until now was the only lifer who could see them, playing their demo which somehow summoned them from the Dark Room. He told them about discovering they could still play music, and people could hear them. How they discovered people could see them when they played with Julie. He told them how they became Julie and the Phantoms. He told them about Ray and Carlos, Julie’s family, as well as Flynn her best friend, and now their band manager. 

Stiles looked up their band on Instagram and checked out the Edge of Great performance on Youtube, telling Reggie they sounded awesome. Reggie looked so happy, it warmed John’s heart. 

Stiles and John told him about their lives or the safe parts of it at least. John told him about becoming the Sheriff and keeping the ‘quiet’ town safe. Stiles told him about some of his accomplishments at school, lacrosse, his best friend Scott, his hobby of researching unsolved mysteries, and supernatural phenomena after Reggie spotted a weird book of the occult on the coffee table.

They didn’t want to tell him about werewolves and all the other supernatural crap that happened in Beacon Hills. Despite being a part of the supernatural world Reggie had only been a ghost for two months, admitting he was still learning the ropes. He was innocent, and they wanted to protect him. Maybe it didn’t make much sense since he was already dead, but he still had emotions and thoughts. John didn’t want to traumatize his baby brother if he could help it. 

John and Reggie reminisced about the past, about the time they spent together. Reggie’s 10-year-old rec soccer team John coached, they never won a single game but it was amazing because he got to spend time with his little brother. The number of times Reggie tried to teach John one of the many instruments Reggie picked up so easily, but John failed miserably. About Claudia before and after Reggie’s death, Stiles listening closely and adding his own stories. Reggie even summoned his acoustic guitar and played the song he wrote for John’s wedding when was twelve and Home is Where my Horse is, a song he had only really shown to his bandmates and John. Reggie’s voice was just as beautiful as he remembered.

“Wow look at the time,” Reggie said, jumping out of the chair, John looked at the clock, it was almost midnight. “I gotta go, the guys and Jules are probably worried about me by now,” he said, but he hesitated. 

John and Stiles stood up too, John fighting his instincts to grab onto his little brother and never let him go. Reggie made an aborted motion with his hands as if he too had to stop himself from trying to hug them.

“Ok, go on, but don’t be a stranger!” John called.

Reggie froze, “you mean, I can come back?” 

“Of course you can!” Stiles said, crossing his arms. “Who else is going to teach me how to play the guitar finally?”

Reggie ducked his head and smiled, “God, I wish I could. You have no idea how much I want to...” He waved at them in lieu of a hug and disappeared with a soft pop. Stiles and John looked at each other, confused.

They collapsed back onto the couch.

“Ghosts…” Stiles said.

“You’re going to be up all night researching aren’t you?” John said turning to his son.

“Yup. Dad, I want this to be real. I want him to be Uncle Reggie, but we’ve been tricked before. Just if this is something pretending to be him. I wanna know sooner rather than later.”

“I know, I get it, but I think it’s real. He talked, acted, and sang just like him, knew things only Regge would know.”

“Dad, I just want to be careful,” Stiles said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I know kiddo, let me know if I can help, ok?” 

“I will.”

“And don’t stay up too late, you have school tomorrow.”

“...No promises,” Stiles grinned and ran up the stairs.

John rolled his eyes and started up to his room to get ready for bed, he had an early morning the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo? What did you think? Let me know in a comment and don’t forget to leave a Kudos! 
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve! Happy Holiday! And Wondrous Winter times to all of you! 
> 
> K9KID OUT!
> 
> TTFN!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo? What did you guys think? Let me know in a comment and don’t forget to leave a Kudos!
> 
> K9KID OUT!
> 
> TTFN!


End file.
